Error
by MisoraYuki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha cometió un terrible error en su niñez desde entonces su vida se arruinó, ya han pasado años, y el error amenaza con arruinar más vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen en su totalidad a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Prólogo

Para un niño, los errores son casi involuntarios, no importa que tan inteligentes sean, no importa de qué raza, nacionalidad, estatus o ambiente provengan, en su inocencia… los niños siempre cometerán errores sin saña ni malicia y lo peor que podemos hacer es juzgarlos como adultos por sus acciones.

Sasuke Uchiha era un niño de 5 años, tranquilo y alegre, demasiado inteligente para su edad; siempre deseaba impresionar a su hermano mayor y a su padre, y quizás ese deseo fue su perdición…

Un día convenció a su padre de que ya estaba lo suficientemente "grande" para empezar a aprender del negocio familiar, fue la única y última vez que vio un destello de orgullo en los ojos de su padre, su madre lo preparó dándole pautas sobre cómo debería comportarse, y le daba muchos ánimos, siempre había apreciado a su madre y gracias a ella se podía decir que él estaba vivo.

Esa breve alegría dudó apenas unas semanas, y fue allí que él muchacho cometió el error que arruinaría su vida desde ese punto. El pequeño Uchiha había empezado conociendo a todo el personal, llevando mensajes entre ellos y siguiendo a su padre por donde fuera, pero no importa que tanto lo emulara, él pequeño no era como su padre, y lo que claramente resaltaba del joven era que no desconfiaba tan encarecidamente como lo hacía su padre, pronto aprendería por qué.

Existía en la empresa un hombre, que desde el principio a el pequeño le daba mala espina, le daba miedo, era algo tétrico; pero no se atrevía a confesarle a su padre o su hermano sus temores, eso marcaria en él una debilidad, y lo menos que quería era verse débil; por más desconfianza que le generara Orochimaru

Fue allí que Sasuke Uchiha cometió su error, por uno de esos horribles planes tramados por la malicia de las personas adultas que abusaron de la inocencia de niño. Convencieron al niño de traer unos documentos de la oficina de su padre, haciéndole creer que era para su hermano, lamentablemente estos provocaron que el gran emporio Uchiha fuera a la quiebra.

El pequeño niño no olvidaría esos días, su padre se la pasaba gritando, bebiendo y peleando con su madre para que no lo golpearan, su hermano trataba de defenderlo pero incluso él se encontraba deprimido por la situación de su familia. Un legado de más de 6 generaciones se fue a la nada por el error de un niño…

Antes de que la quiebra tocara fondo, se encontró una solución, después del gran emporio Uchiha, el consiguiente era los Hyuuga y los Uzumaki, y la forma de evitar el descalabre de la empresa era pedir un gran préstamo; los Uchiha no tenían garantías dado que casi todo estaba a punto de ser embargado… los Uzumaki eran una empresa nueva y también enfrentaba problemas, así que no se pudieron dar el lujo de darles un préstamo, pero los Hyuuga no tuvieron reparos en hacerlo.

La familia Hyuuga era una de las más tradicionales y ricas del país, así que disponer parte de su fortuna para ayudar a otra familia de su igual condición no se les hizo un problema, más bien lo vieron como una oportunidad de unir a las dos familias y volverse más poderosos ambos. La familia Hyuuga tenía dos hijas al igual que los Uchiha en hombres, para el señor Hiashi Hyuuga al contrario que los Uchiha a su hija menor era su mayor orgullo.

En uno de esos arreglos Fugaku Uchiha puso a su hijo menor en compromiso con la hija mayor de la familia Hyuuga lo cual marcaría el lazo de ambas familias, los niños se habían visto en raras ocasiones pero nunca habían podido entablar una conversación; acordando que apenas Sasuke Uchiha cumpliera 18 años desposaría a Hinata Hyuuga, el trato de se vio cerrado sin la comprensión del niño que aceptó el trato, todo con tal que su padre lo perdonara.

Como fue obvio, su padre nunca lo perdonó, incluso vivió ignorando al niño mientras reconstruía la empresa que en poco tiempo volvió a su esplendor anterior mientras con rapidez respondían al préstamo de los Hyuuga.

Conforme avanzaban los años, el joven fue olvidando el suceso y dada la nueva situación en su casa, fue volviéndose una persona amargada y profundamente rencorosa, empezó causando problemas por su forma de actuar, se había vuelto una persona tóxica. Sus padres se desentendieron de él, fue emancipado de su casa al cumplir 15 años recibiendo una pensión y un apartamento, el joven siempre había sospechado que al no ser por la intervención de su madre y su hermano, hubiera salido sin nada de su casa.

Asistiendo raras veces a la preparatoria, uno nunca entendía cómo se las arreglaba para sobresalir en la misma, su vida había ido en picada, ahora involucrado en peleas, relacionado con personas de pésima reputación, abuso de sustancias controladas parecía muy lejano de ese niño inocente de hace 12 años.

Mientras el joven de pelo negro azabache observaba por la ventana de una muy desordenada habitación, fumando con una mirada perdida en sus ojos negros, se notaba aburrido y muy molesto.

-Oye ya es de mañana, ya vete- gruñó el joven moverse tan siquiera.

Una figura femenina con pelo rojo emergió de las revueltas sábanas de su cama mientras buscaba sus lentes y se estiraba.

-Pero es muy temprano amor- susurraba la muchacha mientras recogía sus ropas con cierta actitud de fastidio.

-No soy tu amor- gruñó el joven tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta la puerta- vete de aquí, ya me molestaste mucho, y deja de venir aquí

-¿Acaso no te gusta que venga?- le intrigó atrevidamente la muchacha mientras le acariciaba el cuello y volvía acercarse a él

El joven muy molesto la empujo fuera de la habitación, le azotó la puerta en la cara, asqueado fue a su cama recostándose mientras miraba el techo aún con esa mirada de desprecio. Odiaba su vida, odiaba su casa, odiaba a las mujeres, odiaba su nombre, se odiaba a sí mismo. Unos sonidos en la puerta lo hicieron desviar su atención, hizo caso omiso, pero los golpes de volvieron torpes e insistentes.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el joven furioso se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe

Allí estaba la persona que menos quería ver, ese tonto chico rubio de ojos azul cielo que siempre se decía su amigo, su actitud era lo que más detestaba del chico parecía demasiado feliz de todo, también lo odiaba, desde su pelo hasta sus horribles marcas en la cara hechas por un zorro.

-Vi a tu amiguita salir de aquí muy molesta, ¿qué pasa, ya no te funciona?- se burló el joven rubio mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y se servía un helado.

-Me funciona mejor que a ti Usuratonkachi, ¿Para qué demonios viniste?, ya te dije que no voy a ir a clases, que no me importa lo que el estúpido de Shikamaru diga

-No vine a eso… como no viniste hoy quise darte la noticia personalmente, estoy muy feliz- confesó el muy sonriente muchacho mientras ampliaba su sonrisa y se ponía una mano en la cabeza

-Que novedad- dijo con aburrimiento el joven de mirada oscura

-Adivina, ¡Tengo novia!-le grito el joven de ojos azul cielo completamente emocionado

-¿Te aseguraste de comprobar que no es hombre?- bostezo el joven mucho más molesto, a el no le importaba si el muchacho a su lado era feliz o no, solo quería que se largara y lo dejara solo

-Callate teme- gritó el joven rubio mirándolo ofendido mientras sacaba más comida del refrigerador de su amigo, el cual no lo paso por alto y se dirigía a detenerlo.

-¿Quién demonios se podría fijar en ti?, no me digas que Sakura por fin te hizo caso- le reprocho indiferentemente mientras cerraba el refrigerador y le dejara de robar en su presencia

-Ya me rendí de eso hace…bueno… que importa, lo que importa es que le hice caso por fin a esa chica de ojos blancos, Hinata, es muy linda, siempre está pendiente de mi- lo miró casi lloroso como para que lo abriera de nuevo

Sasuke recordaba muy bien a esa chica, era muy diferente a todas, nunca le había hecho caso en lo absoluto, eso le molestaba muchísimo, lo hacía sentir furioso, que se creía esa chica para no hacerle caso, ¿Se creía especial?, ¿Qué tenía el estúpido Dobe que no tuviera él? …pero ese nombre… le sonaba conocido

-No me agrada- dijo secamente mientras le señalaba la puerta y le quitaba lo que había sacado del refrigerador

-Nunca te agrada nadie, si no me constara que te acuestas con cuantas tipas te encuentras por allí, creería que eres…. ¡Oye! Teme suéltame

No termino de decirlo debido a que el joven de pelo azabache lo arrastro fuera de su departamento muy fastidiado, ¿Quién se creía que era para juzgarlo?

-No quiero volverte a ver aquí- le ordenó cerrándole la puerta al igual que hizo con la muchacha

-Volveré- gritó el joven rubio para su fastidio

-¡Maldito Usuratonkachi!- gritó muy molesto mientras pateaba unos cuantos muebles, se atrevía a restregarle su felicidad, la resaca de una noche de farra empezó a cobrarle cuentas al joven mientras se sentaba en él piso sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Calmándose un poco mientras su humor matutino se despejaba, recostándose en el piso mientras tenia fugaces recuerdos de la noche anterior, en donde bebía en un local de mala muerte junto a prostitutas y narcotraficantes, recordó llegar a su departamento junto a esa muchacha de pelo rojo, otra mujer más con la que se había acostado; bostezo algo aburrido, le había resultado demasiado fácil, como todas las mujeres que había conocido; y se le vino a la memoria la joven de ojos blancos, ella nunca lo miraba, pocas veces había cruzado palabra con ella, su atención parecía solo existir para su amigo rubio, mirando su alborotada cama una sonrisa obscena se le formo en el rostro.

-El Dobe tendrá que agradecerme por probarla para él

Giro su vista para el calendario y noto que la fecha de su cumpleaños estaba marcada especialmente por él mismo, aún faltaba 1 mes, entonces ¿Por qué lo había marcado?, notó su caligrafía infantil rodeando el número riéndose, esta decía "Hoy corregiré mi error". Riéndose sin poder recordar nada mientras pensaba que antes era muy estúpido.

Continuará….

 **Notas de autor:** Es mi primer fanfiction de ranting M, espero que muchos que estén leyendo este fanfiction tengan la edad apropiada XD pero no los juzgo, solo que no quiero reclamos ni facturas de psicólogos ni nada xD si ese no es su caso entonces los invito a seguir este fanfiction. Atte: Misora Hime Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen en su totalidad a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 1

Relajándose en su tina de hidromasajes mientras trataba de recordar bien a su nueva víctima, mientras caía en cuenta que le parecía muy poco agraciada, muy torpe y para nada atractiva, siempre andaba con su uniforme muy abultado cuando la mayoría de las muchachas en su preparatoria lo tenían muy ajustado a su cuerpo resaltando todas sus formas, las faldas por muy encima de su rodilla, pero esa chica parecía inversa a todas ellas, como si quisiera mantener el recató todo lo que pudiera.

Haciendo una mueca de molestia mientras pensaba que la chica era una falsa, empezó a imaginar que cara pondría su amigo cuando se enterara que se había acostado con su novia, sin que ella le ofreciera resistencia, imaginaba cada gesto que hiciera el Dobe mientras él le describía cada detalle, definitivamente luego de eso el rubio no lo iba a volver a molestar ni llamarse su amigo; pensando cuando sería ideal poder empezar su plan, la respuesta surgió en cuanto sonó el teléfono con la alerta de mensaje.

Tomando el teléfono fastidiado por interrumpir sus pensamientos, una sonrisa perversa se formó luego de leer el mensaje que él rubio le había enviado. "Estaremos en el club esta noche, voy a decirles a todos que Hinata es mi novia, voy a hacerlo oficial, no faltes Teme". Dirigiéndose a comer algo mientras imaginaba divertido la cara de idiota que ponía su amigo al enviar esos mensajes, mirando su habitación se detuvo a pensar en limpiar un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se dispuso a salir avisando al administrador del edificio que su departamento necesitaba una urgente limpieza, depositando una buena cantidad de dinero por el servicio.

Mientras caminaba aburrido por las llenas calles, se detuvo en una farmacia, necesitaba urgentemente algo para calmar esa migraña, entrando con actitud indiferente ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de chicas tontas que reían de maneras estruendosa y nerviosa al verlo, tomo unos medicamentos, mientras se dirigía a la caja, fijo su vista en un estante de preservativos puestos cerca de la caja, viéndolos receloso mientras pensaba cual sería el adecuado para usarlo con la novia de su "amigo", definitivamente tenía que ser uno especial, ya había usado la mayoría de los expuestos, giró hacia la cajera que miraba atentamente un computador y puso los medicamentos frente a ella.

-Deme esto, y todos estos- la cajera lo miró, pero su rostro se le formo una mirada de asombro y sobresalto mientras el joven de pelo azabache tenía una sonrisa de lado burlona mientras le señalaba todo el estante de preservativos- quiero uno de cada uno, lubricante, y auméntele esos chicles de menta

Tras unos breves minutos mientras muchos casi indignados clientes murmuraban tras la salida del joven sobre la juventud de ahora, mientras algunas las chicas lo miraban más descaradamente que antes mientras reían y suspiraban por el joven. Sin importarle y sonriendo algo satisfecho se dirigió con paso firme a dar su paseo matutino, comprándose una soda se tomó los medicamentos con la misma, caminando por un paseo peatonal que existía cerca de su edificio mientras se comía sus chicles de menta, recorrió los locales mientras buscaba algo de comida para llevarse y volver a su habitación.

Llegando a su restaurante favorito, un lugar sumamente elegante al que ocasionalmente asistía, pidió un almuerzo para llevar, mientras esperaba la orden lo llevaron a esperar en una zona con mullidos sillones, sentándose mientras miraba el techo con aburrimiento, siempre había mirado ese techo, lo había mirado desde todos los ángulos, cada vez le parecía menos impresionante, bajo la vista cuando notó que alguien entro también. Era una joven llevando un vestido simple pero muy elegante color amarillo claro, una pequeña torera tejida a mano casi sin mangas blanca dejando ver la piel de sus brazos blancos casi perlados que sostenían una bolsas de compras, sus piernas con unas zapatillas blancas, el vestido que estaba algo largo no le dejaba ver completamente sus torneadas piernas, llevaba su cabello azul atado en una muy elaborada cola de caballo mientras mis ojos blancos se distraían mirando las plantas que tenía cerca de ella con cierta alegría. Sonriendo con algo de malicia al reconocer a Hinata Hyuuga la contempló de pies a cabeza, lucia muy diferente con esas ropas casuales, se equivocaba al pensar que ella o era atractiva, era muy bonita, pero tenía algo magnético… no sabía explicarlo, esa mirada tan indiferente, estaba acostumbrado a la atención del sexo apuesto que le resultaba fastidioso, pero esa muchacha veía con más interés al vacío.

Un sentimiento de rabia lo atravesó al imaginar que ella pensaba en él idiota de los ojos azules, imaginar que él tenía algo que él no podría tener, no, esa mujer tenía que ser suya antes de que de su amigo. Fijando la vista en la joven que aún parecía estar muy distraída, y soñadora, puso su típica mirada de indiferencia con algo de burla.

-A este paso esa plantas se marchitaran de tanto mirarlas- comentó mientras la joven tenía un pequeño sobresalto, como si no hubiera sentido a otra persona en el lugar, se acercaba la mano a su corazón respirando entrecortado.

-Perdone, no note que había alguien más aquí, le ruego acepte mis más sinceras disculpas- le dirigió una pequeña reverencia mientras él joven evaluaba su tan elegante movimiento- Usted es el joven Uchiha, amigo de Naruto verdad

Asintiendo solamente con la cabeza mientras la joven le dirigía una mirada alegre y sonrojada, parecía que solo mencionar el nombre del rubio bastaba para hacerla feliz.

-Na..Naruto lo aprecia mucho, habla mucho de usted, siempre me dice que no confía en nadie más que en usted.

Mirando como una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro se sintió tentado de empezar su plan en ese momento, no había mucha gente en el restaurante, y si las cosas iban bien saldría con ella directo a su apartamento, preparándole una sorpresita a su querido amigo. Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de la joven que lo miraba algo confundida.

-Tengo que admitir que el Dobe tiene buen gusto en mujeres- le lanzo una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la joven que lo miraba muy sorprendida

-Gracias, por el alago- agradeció la joven que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía del joven de pelo azabache. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro, respiro suavemente y sintió su aroma, era el aroma más afrodisiaco que pudo haber sentido, sonriendo de lado muy satisfecho mientras sentía a la joven de ojos blancos nerviosa, cruzo su mirada con ella, sus ojos eran muy hermosos, parecían una ventana al alma. Escuchando unos pasos acercándose mientras él también acercó su rostro hacia ella mientras inhalaba de nuevo ese aroma, le susurró suavemente en el oído

-Te veo esta noche- tomando su bolsa de compras levantándose mientras dejaba a una muy asustada joven de pelo azul oscuro, se encontró con el joven mesero para tomar su orden ya preparada mientras pagaba su cuenta.

Durante todo el trayecto solo recordó el aroma de la joven, le había resultado hechizante, lo que era un simple reto personal ahora se había convertido en un objetivo de vida o muerte, deseaba tener a esa mujer costara lo que costará, llegando a su departamento el cual lo encontró resplandeciente, sonrió satisfecho, se dirigió a su mesita de noche y puso allí todas sus compras de la farmacia, encendiendo la televisión mientras se servía su almuerzo, no dejaba de echar vistazos aleatorios a todo rincón del departamento, imaginaba a la joven semidesnuda llamándolo con esa voz tan suave que le resultaba seductora en cada rincón del lugar. Se rio un poco por su imaginación mientras miraba él televisor.

-Es solo es una mujer de más…

Continuará. ...

 **Notas de autor** : Espero el fanfiction siga interesante n.n les agradezco por sus comentarios n.n me animan mucho a continuar, actualizare lo más rápido que pueda n.n siempre aviso un día antes de actualizar por mi página de Facebook "Hime Secret" gracias por leer, los quiero mucho. Atte: Misora Hime Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen en su totalidad a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 2

La tarde trascurrió veloz mente, el joven de mirada oscura no había empleado casi nada de tiempo para arreglarse, debido a que cada 5 minutos recibía mensajes de texto de cierto chico rubio y ocasionalmente de una muchacha, tomando la primera ropa que alcanzo sin darle importancia, se puso una camisa azul con un pantalón negro. Rascándose la cabeza mientras salía de su apartamento con una sonrisa de lado balanceando las llaves de su auto, pensando que al volver estaría muy bien acompañado.

La noche ya lucia en su punto absoluto, mientras el ruido de un moto de un auto deportivo rojo rompía el silencio de la calle, minutos después se hallaba estacionando su auto mientras suspiraba de manera aburrida, fijando su vista en el club que él muchas veces ya había visitado sonrió satisfecho, conocía cada lugar y persona dentro de él, sintiéndose en su ambiente definitivamente esa noche sería ideal para seducir a la novia de su amigo, mientras entraba al club muchas chicas lo miraban idolatrándolo, algunas incluso gritaban su nombre para llamar su atención, incluso chicas que estaban en pareja lo seguían con la mirada.

Fue casi imposible no poder distinguir al joven rubio que se hallaba en el piso superior del club, lo llamaba gritando y sacudiendo su mano con mucha energía mientras se paraba sobre las barandas del lugar. Una mueca de fastidio se formó en su rostro, ¿Porque siempre le gustaba estar en el lugar más visible?, sintiendo algo de vergüenza empezó a pensar seriamente si hacerle caso o ignorarlo

-Si no supiera que a Naruto le gustan las mujeres, creería que esta locamente enamorado de ti- menciono detrás de él un joven de ojos y pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo, vestía con un pantalón azul con una camisa gris oscuro

-¿A ti también ese idiota te convenció de venir?- dijo mientras junto a él se dirigían al piso superior porque no veían otra forma de callar al escandaloso Uzumaki.

-No acepta un no, dice que tiene una noticia muy importante que darnos- comentó el joven mientras se rascaba el oído.

Llegando al piso superior, el lugar que había escogido el joven de ojos azules era el más iluminado del lugar, 3 sillones grandes rodeaban una gran mesa de cristal en la que ya había una buena cantidad de bebidas. Mirando como el rubio se lanzaba en el sofá, tomando su copa los invito a sentarse.

Acercándose a la mesa del rubio donde se hallaba sentada a su lado una joven de pelo rosa suave de ojos color jade que sonrió al ver acercarse a los jóvenes, vestía con un top con escote que mostraba su ombligo, el escote la desfavorecía mucho dado que la muchacha apenas tenía busto, pero se sentaba elegantemente en el sofá mientras levantaba su copa de Martini.

-Sasuke, pensábamos que no venías- dijo la joven de ojos color jade mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro mientras una joven de pelo rubio atado en una cola con un vestido corto azul oscuro se reía burlonamente mientras un joven de pelo negro y tez muy blanca la abrazaba de la cintura.

-¿Pensábamos?, entre Naruto y tú eran los únicos que lo mencionaban- se burló la joven mientras se arreglaba el pelo ocasionando que la joven de ojos de jade le lanzara una fulminante mirada a la pareja que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Teme, Shikamaru gracias por venir, pidan los tragos que quieran, yo los pagó- menciono alegremente mientras se servía un poco de whisky y le ofrecía a la joven sentada a su lado.

-Que generoso estas zorro- pidiendo unos tragos a un camarero se lanzó contra uno de los sofá, la joven de ojos blancos aún no había llegado al parecer, por el rabillo del ojo vio como la muchacha de pelo rosa se acercaba a él ignorando las atenciones del joven rubio.

-Amm. Sasuke ¿Qué te parece el club?, creo no habías venido nunca aquí con nosotros ¿verdad?- dijo la muchacha tratando de hacer su voz lo suficientemente suave y dulce.

-Si he venido, pero con mejores compañías- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a las barandas del piso mirando fijamente la entrada esperando ver a la joven de pelo azul entrar- Por cierto Dobe, ¿A quien más esperamos?

-A nadie más Teme, Hinata fue al sanitario, está muy hermosa- sonrió más abiertamente el joven de pelo rubio mientras tomaba un trago.

-No sé por qué la invitaste, es tan rara, muy retraída creo se fue al baño porque se dio cuenta que no encaja aquí- menciono la joven de pelo rosa mientras bebía un poco más, parecía muy molesta por la falta de atención por parte del joven de cabello azabache y rubio, y ese comentario la había herido en su orgullo, Naruto siempre la había considerado más hermosa.

-¿Crees se sienta incómoda? -contestó el joven de ojos azules perdiendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja con una voz más apagada de lo normal mientras miraba hacia la pista de baile.

-Apuesto a que si Naruto, doy lo que quiera a que esta llorando- comentó sin compasión la joven sin notar el daño que le causaba al joven rubio que empezaba a preocuparse

El joven azabache sintió algo de lastima por su amigo, esa chica parecía importarle mucho al Uzumaki, para él Hinata Hyuuga iba a ser más que una mujer de una sola noche, mirando la pista de baile tratando de distraer sus pensamientos esperando ver a la joven incluso él empezó a preocuparse, sabía muy bien que este club era algo peligroso.

-Voy a buscarla- se levantó la joven de pelo rubio sonriéndole al Uzumaki para calmarlo- seguro los servicios están muy ocupados

-Gracias Ino- sonrió el joven de ojos azules mientras trataba de alegrarse tomando un poco más

-Oye Zorro, Temari llegara esta noche y le prometí ir a recogerla del aeropuerto así que te aviso que me iré temprano- dijo el joven Nara mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-No te preocupes, más bien gracias por venir- recuperando un poco su energía habitual levanto su vaso haciendo un brindis entre chicos mientras el joven rubio fue el primero en escupir un poco el trago.

-Si no lo aguantas no lo tomes Usuratonkachi, esto es para hombres- dijo con voz aburrida el Uchiha provocando que los demás rieran

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los jóvenes estaban absortos en una competencia de resistencia en los cuales solo el azabache aguantaba muy bien y parecía más sobrio que los otros tres, dirigiéndose a la baranda pudo ver un pelo azul y uno rubio balanceándose en la pista, unos instantes después ambas jóvenes ascendían por las escaleras.

La joven Hyuuga estaba muy hermosa, su cabello rizado con una blusa sin mangas, con cuello alto color blanco y una falda de tul negra, su aspecto elegante dejo sin palabras al joven de mirada oscura, recatada pero absolutamente preciosa, atractiva sin ser vulgar, la joven de mirada clara lanzó una sonrisa tímida al joven rubio que se levantó muy alegre y se acercó a la joven

-Gracias Inno- sonrió el rubio a la muchacha que se fue a sentar al lado de su novio que la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-No fue nada Naruto, te lo dije los servicios estaban llenos- declaró la joven mientras miraba suavemente a la joven de pelo azul que parecía muy avergonzada.

-¿Qué quieres de tomar Hinata?- ofreció el joven rubio mientras le señalaba los tragos de la mesa

-Yo no acostumbro tomar Naruto, perdóname- dijo la joven bajando su mirada sintiéndose nerviosa sintiendo la mirada de todos en ella.

Se escuchó un bufido de burla por lo cual muchos giraron la vista mientras la joven de pelo rosa levantaba su copa, obviamente ya no estaba actuando normalmente, había bebido demasiado, sus mejillas ya se encontraban rojas; tambaleándose un poco se acercó a la baranda donde se encontraba el Uchiha mirando la pista de baile

-Lo repito Naruto, no sé por qué la invitaste- declaró la joven mientras se apoyaba en la baranda seguida por la mirada de todos

-Quizás por que necesitábamos una mujer hermosa en este grupo, y Hinata cumple los requisitos en su totalidad- respondió ante el asombro de todos, el joven de pelo azabache, sin moverse de donde estaba

-¿Bromeas? ¿Consideras hermosa a Hinata?- preguntó la joven de pelo rosa mirándolo sin creerlo, pero no era la única, los demás parecían preguntarse lo mismo

-Por supuesto que no bromeo, hasta Naruto lo cree- se giró finalmente para enfrenarlos a todos- ¿Verdad idiota?

Pero el Uzumaki quedo mudo, lo había congelado la mirada de rabia y tristeza de la joven de ojos de jade, tartamudeando ante el silencio de todos sus amigos, giraba su vista nervioso a todos lados, el Uchiha lo miraba furioso, como no podía responder ante una pregunta tan sencilla ¿Acaso Hinata no era su novia? Entonces debería considerarla más que bella que cualquiera.

Ese silencio incomodo solo roto por los tartamudeos del joven rubio provocó que la joven de ojos de Jade se dirigiera hacia su saco y lo tomará de un jalón; con paso decidido mientras lagrimeaba un poco se retiró pasando entre el Uzumaki y Hyuuga.

-Lo siento Hinata- le susurró el joven rubio mientras corría detrás de la joven de pelo rosa- Sakura, espera no puedes irte en ese estado, es peligroso

La joven de ojos blancos había quedado congelada, todos la miraron con compasión ,mientras el joven de mirada oscura miraba furioso al joven rubio alejarse, no la merecía, la joven articulo una leve sonrisa a lo que todos la miraron confundidos, nadie entendía lo sucedido.

-Espero Naruto alcancé a Sakura, puede ser peligroso se vaya sola en ese estado- respondió la joven de pelo azul mientras giraba su rostro a ver por donde se habían ido.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esta escena Hinata, Sakura no sabe tomar de esa forma siempre- se disculpó el Nara mientras enviaba mensajes por sus celular.

-¿Qué no toma de esa forma?, lo hace cada vez que Naruto no le presta atención o Sasuke la rechaza para ir a bailar- comentó la joven rubia mientras invitaba a sentarse a la joven Hyuuga- Para mí que no tolera la competencia

Continuara…..

 **Notas de autor:** Para los que leen espero les guste, lamento tardarme tanto, gracias por sus comentarios son muy animosos, espero recibir más n.n lamento ser breve, actualizare en mi pagina de Facebook, espero puedan visitarlo, los quiero. Atte. Hime Misora Yuki


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen en su totalidad a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 3

Un grupo de jóvenes de 5 personas parecía muy divertido mientras brindaban por razones diversas, su conversación parecía amena mientras reían recordando anécdotas de todo tipo, en el grupo una joven de pelo azul estuvo sonriendo mientras tomaba un trago sin alcohol, la noche siguió su curso, el Uchiha no dejaba de vigilar el rostro de la joven, parecía muy contenta, pero algo dentro de él le decía que ella no estaba bien, esa actitud se le hacía muy familiar.

-Es la primera fiesta en que no tengo que gritarle a Naruto que se baje de la baranda cada 5 minutos- reía un joven de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo mientras brindaba

-Es muy raro que se tarde tanto, pensé solo dejaría a Sakura y volvería a decirnos eso tan importante- resopló la joven rubia mientras se estiraba un poco

-Entonces no era tan importante- comentó el joven de tez blanca y cabello negro que se disponía a buscar algo en su propio saco, el joven de mirada oscura fijo la vista en la joven, pero ella seguía imperturbable mientras se servía un poco más

-Supongo fue para darle la bienvenida al grupo a Hinata- comentó el joven Nara mientras se levantaba- Bueno chicos, ya debo irme, Temari ya llegará al aeropuerto, ya estas horas es muy peligrosos se vaya sola

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la joven rubia mientras el joven Nara se retiraba rápidamente

-Eso mismo quería comprobar- respondió el joven de tez blanca mientras miraba su reloj- Ya pasan de las 2 de la noche

-Ya se hizo muy tarde, mis padres me mataran si no vuelvo a casa- dijo algo exaltada la joven rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas rápidamente- Vámonos Sai ¿Hinata tu como volverás a tu casa?

-No pensé fuera tan tarde- se asustó la joven Hyuuga dio un brinco, lucia muy preocupada, mientras recogía sus cosas de igual forma.

Todos se retiraron rápidamente, el joven Uchiha se detuvo un momento pagando todo lo consumido mientras seguía por el rabillo del ojo a la joven de pelo azul, tras un breve lapso se unió a los otros que estaban frente a la motocicleta del joven de tez blanca.

-Sai ¿Crees podamos ir los tres en tu motocicleta?- preguntó la joven rubia dudando si esa idea era la más segura.

-No amor, será muy peligroso- dijo el joven de pelo negro pasándole el casco a su novia

-No se preocupen por mí, llegue aquí en un taxi, puedo volver de la misma forma- sonrió la joven de mirada clara agradecida por la invitación

Al joven de mirada oscura no le gustaba para nada la idea, podría pasarle algo, se sentía aún fastidiado por la idea que la joven siguiera sonriendo a pesar de lo que le hizo el joven rubio, tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

-Sasuke ¿tu podrías llevarla a su casa?- preguntó el joven de pelo negro mientras ayudaba a la joven rubia a subir a su motocicleta.

-No tengo opción ¿verdad?- dijo manteniendo su actitud distante

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes en el instituto- se despidieron ambos jóvenes mientras se alejaban en la motocicleta.

Tras un breve silencio en el que vio a la joven agitar su brazo a modo de despedida giró su vista para localizar su auto con la mirada mientras la joven se giraba a verlo con esa leve sonrisa.

-Ya vamos- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su auto seguido de la joven de mirada clara- Y ya deja esa actitud, inicia a fastidiarme

Encontrando su auto entró algo molesto, no podía creer que aun sonriera, el Uzumaki había preferido irse con otra ignorando a quien era su novia, si él había preferido ir detrás de otra entonces no valía la pena. La joven entró a su auto de manera casi robótica, esa mirada alegre y soñadora de esa mañana para nada se parecía a esta.

-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó encendiendo su auto, sintió la mirada de la joven brevemente

-En… el centro, en la zona residencial al frente de la plaza-respondió la muchacha mientras veía por la ventana del pasar de las calles

Vivian relativamente cerca entonces… sus pensamientos de compasión y enojo hacia la joven empezaron a remplazarse por lujuria y deseo, ese aroma estaba inundando su ambiente, estaba embriagándose de su aroma femenino, giró a verla por el rabillo del ojo y vio esa sonrisa de nuevo. Acelerando un poco ya guiado por la rabia no podía dejar se pensar ¿Qué rayos tenía de especial el Usuratonkachi que no tenía él? ¿Por qué sonreía a pesar de lo que le hizo?

Frenando bruscamente frente al edificio que ella le había señalado, la joven salió del auto mirándolo sonriendo ¿Por qué no lo miraba como las demás lo hacían?

-Gracias por traerme, ya entiendo por qué Naruto confía tanto en usted- la joven sonrió más intensó que antes solo por mencionarlo, el joven de pelo azabache sin aguantar más la miro decidido a que le resolviera sus preguntas

-Él te dejó por otra y ahora explícame ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo?- gritó la joven mirándolo seriamente a la joven que lo miro confundida.

-Él solo fue acompañar a una amiga…el sería incapaz de…

-Te dejo, que te quede claro, si no está seguro de considerar más hermosa a su novia que a otra mujer entonces no le interesas- le gritó mientras la joven lo miraba furiosa.

-Usted no es quien para responder por él

-Que no soy quien

-Sí, usted se hace llamar su mejor amigo pero en realidad parece su enemigo

-Es y será mi enemigo

-¿Y por qué? ¿Qué le hizo?

-No es por lo que hizo, es por lo que yo haré

Tomando de la muñeca a la joven la jalo hacia si mismo acercándola, volvió a sentir su aroma hechizante, ere aroma que lograba hacer nacer un ser dentro suyo lleno de deseo por la joven, su cuerpo tembloroso cerca al suyo, era muy cálido, puso su rostro frente al suyo examinaba cada pequeña fracción, lo miraba con recelo, entre el miedo y el enojo, era la primera mujer que lo veía de esa manera cuando lo tenía cerca.

-Le exijo que me suelte- gritaba la joven mientras se ponía tiesa y empleaba algo de resistencia en el agarre de joven.

-Tú serás mía Hyuuga –susurró el joven Uchiha mientras respirando el aroma de la joven acercó su rostro y unió sus labios con los suyos, era lo más suave que había probado, dulce y cálido pero de pronto sintió frio y un ardor en la mejilla con el rostro de lado.

La joven de ojos blancos lo miraba furiosa con la mano levantada con la que lo había abofeteado, parecía fuera de sí pero unas lágrimas le bajaron por el rostro. Nunca había tenido reacción semejante luego de besar a alguien; el ser dentro de él exigía que arrastrara a la joven hasta su habitación y le hiciera entender que era suya.

Mirándola fijamente sin salir de su asombro de que una mujer lo hubiera rechazado, sintiéndose más deseoso se acercó a la joven nuevamente, pero ella ya prevenida esquivo el agarre del joven y empujándolo bruscamente escapo hacia el edificio antes que él joven pudiera seguirla.

Completamente furioso se subió a su auto y fue a estacionarlo en su edificio, dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta de su auto, subió a su habitación muy molesto, azotando la puerta de su habitación queriendo destruir todo a su paso quedo tieso al ver que no estaba solo en su departamento, un joven de pelo negro largo de mirada oscura, con un aspecto algo cansado con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas se encontraba sentado en su sofá mientras veía televisión.

-¿Acostumbras irte de parranda siempre?- preguntó suavemente el joven que parecía algo aburrido.

-Eso a ti que te importa Itachi- gruño el joven mientras se quitaba su camisa y la lanzaba a un rincón del departamento.

-Por lo que dicen de ti, no hay día que no salga una mujer de este lugar- menciono el joven sin darle importancia mientras no quitaba la vista del televisor.

-¿Es un delito acaso?- gruño el joven mientras se dirigía a servirse una copa de whisky de su colección de tragos personal

-No, pero ya casi ya cumplirás 18 años y padre ya no tendrá la obligación de tapar tus estupideces

-Supongo está contando los días y las horas- respondió el joven luego de tomar de golpe el vaso que generosamente se había servido.

-Sí, pero la próxima semana estará aquí, quiere vayas a casa y empecemos con los preparativos- respondió el joven mientras apagaba el televisor- el lunes a primera hora después de tus clases.

-Claro, si no les molesta que vaya ebrio, veras mañana tengo otra parranda- sonrió el joven mientras se servía un poco más- siempre quise vomitar en la alfombra del vestíbulo

-Más te vale que eso no pase, vendrá el socio de padre por el asunto, ven presentable y sobrio, madre moriría del disgusto si te ve de esta manera, tan lamentable- le espetó el joven mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- ¿Podrías actuar como una persona madura alguna vez?

Itachi Uchiha salió dejando al joven de mirada oscura más molesto de lo que estaba lanzando su vaso contra la puerta se dirigió a su habitación desvistiéndose en el camino, mirando por la ventana que tenía detrás de su cama, esta que daba justamente con el edificio del frente vió una luz apagarse en una de las ventanas.

Imaginado a la joven de pelo azul acostándose en su cama mientras lo invitaba a entrar en ella, se llevó la mano a sus labios recordando el tacto de la joven, su aroma, su cuerpo, el ser dentro de él le volvía a exigir que esa mujer debía estar en su cama en ese mismo instante, ese beso no había satisfecho para nada su deseo, la deseaba, deseaba algo que no podía tener.

Continuara…..

 **Notas de autor:** Espero no lo esté decepcionado, lamento tardar no ando con mucha inspiración, perdón de corazón T_T sus comentarios me animan muchísimo n.n son mi inspiración, gracias de corazón, actualizare en mi pagina de Facebook, espero puedan visitarlo, los quiero. Atte. Hime Misora Yuki


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen en su totalidad a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 4

No supo cómo se acabó durmiendo, toda la noche estuvo soñando con la joven, soñando como la poseía en diferentes posiciones, soñando como se embriagaba con su aroma, incluso había soñado que habían sido descubiertos por el joven de ojos azules. Despertando muy molesto se puso unos pantalones cortos dirigiéndose a servirse desayuno, miro los restos de vidrios en la entrada y tomando una escoba los recogió imaginando que si no lo hacía para la siguiente parranda lo lamentaría, ya le había pasado una vez, había resbalado y se le encajaron unos trozos de vidrio en la espalda.

Mientras se preparaba su desayuno, unos golpes insistentes en la puerta se oyeron, mientras el joven de mirada oscura fastidiado golpeo el sarten que tenía en mano contra la cocina.

-¡Teme!, ¡abreme! ¡Es urgente!- gritaba la voz ya conocida del joven rubio, se oía desesperado y sumamente preocupado, lo cual fue ignorado olímpicamente por el joven de pelo azabache.

-Lárgate Usuratonkachi- gritó el joven mientras ponía a freír algo de tocino y huevos

-¡Por favor ábreme!- lloriqueó el joven de ojos azules mientras pateaba la puerta

Pasaron unos momentos en los que el joven de pelo azabache se sirvió su desayuno y lo comía con mucha calma mientras el joven rubio no paraba de gritar y suplicar que le abriera la puerta. Terminando su desayuno fue a abrirle la puerta ya cansado de sus gritos.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- gritó el joven de pelo azabache cuando vio al joven rubio, su rostro expresaba mucha preocupación y eso no era normal en él. Entrando empezó a caminar en círculos

-Teme, ayer hice algo malo, muy malo-respiraba nerviosamente el joven rubio mientras se sostenía el cabello tratando de sacárselo.

-Si, hiciste algo terrible, dejaste a tu novia sola y te fuiste tras Sakura- le recordó el joven de pelo azabache

-Sí, no me atreví a ir a buscarla hoy, debe estar odiándome tendría que haberme quedado con ella, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, lo eche todo a perder- exclamó el joven rubio mientras tomaba asiento muy preocupado

-No es la primera vez que echas todo a perder- respondió con desdén mientras recordaba el rostro sonriente de la joven que había reaccionado al contario a todo de lo que imaginaba el joven rubio-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé, quiero buscarla, pero después de lo que paso no creo quiera saber de mi

-Ella estaba justificando tus estupideces anoche, es muy tonta por haberse fijado en ti- le confesó el joven muy a su pesar, no quería que esos dos se arreglaran para nada.

Mirando al joven rubio este no dejo de sostenerse la cabeza, seguía preocupado a pesar de lo que le dijo, lo miró burlonamente, siempre había dicho que era una retrasado mental, pero esto era el colmo.

-No es solo eso…

-Déjame adivinar- empezó el joven mientras deducía todo- Sakura ¿verdad?

-Estaba muy bebida anoche Teme, no debí dejar que bebiera tanto, anoche todo tenía que ser diferente, tenía que haber presentado a Hinata como mi novia sin más demora, de ser así a estas horas ya tendría su primer beso, ¡Se guardó su primer beso para mí Teme!, debí haberla besado cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia- gritaba el rubio muy nervioso mientras el joven azabache se llevaba inconscientemente sus dedos a sus labio sin dar crédito a sus oídos- Y Sakura… no tenía que haber pasado…

Tras un breve silencio en que el joven de mirada oscura recordaba los ojos de la joven de pelo azul que lo miraba con mucha ira después de haberla besado, sonrió perversamente imaginando a la joven en su cama de nuevo, tenía que ser suya, él tenía que ser el primero, giró su vista a el apesumbrado rubio que seguía en silencio

-Lleve a Sakura a su casa y me empezó a decir que no quería que yo le diera mi atención a otras chicas… estaba muy ebria y me besó, me empecé a dejar llevar, pero recordé a Hinata… ella es mi novia, y…Teme cuando yo reaccione…ya estábamos en su cama y ella estaba sobre mi, salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, no hicimos nada, pero me siento culpable Teme, yo le falte a Hinata, no merece que yo le falle de esta forma, la destruiría si yo se lo cuento, lo que estaría bien es que terminara con ella de inmediato

El joven azabache miro a su amigo fijamente mientras imaginaba a la joven de mirada clara recibiendo la noticia, ella había confiado tanto en el Usuratonkachi anoche que ahora seguro la noticia la haría decaer de inmediato. El de primera mano conocía como reaccionaban las chicas que se sentían traicionadas, cambiaban de muchas maneras, pero la joven Hyuuga era diferente a todas, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho que se seguro ella cambiaria.

-Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir, ahora vete de aquí- le exigió el joven de pelo azabache

-Pero Teme, necesito un consejo, ¿Qué debo hacer?- lo miro preocupado

Lo agarró del brazo mientras recordaba como la joven de ojos blancos le había gritado defendiendo al rubio, y como él se había ido corriendo detrás de Sakura, lo arrojó fuera de su departamento sin antes dirigirle una mirada fulminante.

-Ayer tu decidiste que vale más para ti Naruto; Te fuiste tras Sakura, demostrando que Hinata no significa nada para ti, y eso que tu significas algo para ella; la perdiste- y dejando mudo al rubio le azotó la puerta, estaba furioso de imaginar que la joven Hyuuga soñadora esperando la llamada de ese idiota.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que logro calmarse, si había sido un poco duro con el joven rubio, pero solo pensar que no valoraba algo que él no tenía lo hacía sentir furioso, sintiendo rugir su estómago se dispuso a salir, vistiéndose rápidamente se dispuso a caminar para buscar algo de comer, pasaron unos minutos ignorando a muchas chicas en el camino, sus pensamientos solo divagaban en la confesión del Uzumaki. Sintiéndose furioso notó lo tarde que era, siempre acostumbraba comprar su comida antes del almuerzo, entrando al mismo restaurante de siempre pidió su orden saliendo 10 minutos después, preguntándose si la joven de mirada clara ya hubiera comprado su comida.

Caminando por una peatonal algo vacía mientras enfrascado en sus propio pensamientos escucho una voz dulce pero asustada, levantando la vista distinguió a la joven de pelo azul, se encontraba acorralada contra la pared mientras dos sujetos se le acercaban, uno de ellos empezaba a tocar el elegante cuello de la joven mientras el otro la recorría con la mirada, la joven temblaba.

-Eres muy hermosa y tu piel es tan suave- le sonreía de forma grotesca un hombre de pelo castaño- Nos vamos a divertir

Cuando uno de ellos se disponía a colar su mano por una de las faldas de la muchacha, el joven Uchiha se dirigió a paso decidido empujando al que estaba más cerca, abrazando a la joven los miro retadoramente.

-Aléjense de ella o juro lo lamentaran- dirigiéndoles una amenazadora mirada que los otros furiosos se retiraron algo asustados, acercando el cuerpo de la joven al suyo sintió unas manos que lo apartaban. La joven de ojos blancos lo apartaba mirándolo con rabia, parecía muy furiosa solo con su presencia, haciéndose soltar del abrazo del joven.

-No me toque, le agradezco me ayudara, pero no se me acerque- la joven se retiró caminando con paso decidido, el joven Uchiha la miro sorprendido, no podía entender su actitud, sintiéndose contrariado camino rápido y tomando su mano la sujeto firmemente obligándola a caminar más rápido.

-oiga! Suélteme, voy a gritar-amenazo la joven mientras forcejeaba

Ignorando los gritos de la joven siguió caminado, la gente que los miraba empezó a comentar sobre "las parejas de hoy", todos lo veían como una disputa de pareja. El ser dentro suyo alentaba el hecho, le parecía que le susurraba "Naruto no merece tener a semejante mujer, tómala tu primero, le perderás el interés y luego déjasela", la joven seguía gritando pegándole con la bolsa de su propia comida. El joven Uchiha recorrió rápidamente el lugar llegando a su edificio, sin pensarlo dos veces guiado por la rabia de que la joven nuevamente lo hubiera rechazado la arrastró hasta su habitación, agradeció que el edificio se encontrara vació, asi no habrían testigos. Abriendo la puerta de su departamento la empujo hacia dentro mientras aseguraba la puerta.

-Vamos a arreglar esto de una vez Hyuuga- la enfrentó frente a frente mientras la temblorosa chica lo miraba furiosa

-Esto es un secuestro, ya déjeme ir.

-Solo quiero algo de ti-

La joven se asustó al ver la mirada perversa del joven de mirada oscura y corrió hacia la cocina seguida por el joven de pelo azabache, la joven alcanzó a tomar un filoso cuchillo con el que empezó a apuntar al joven.

-Alejese, no dudaré en atacarlo

Sin miedo alguno se acercó a la joven con la que inició a forcejear el cuchillo, la joven alcanzó a hacerle una cortadura en un costado antes que él Uchiha le arrebatara el mismo y lo arrojara lejos, logrando reducirla, volvió a sentir su aroma, sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca la sostuvo fuertemente de los brazos y la beso nuevamente.

La joven se movia trtando de apartar al joven de mirada oscura de si, lo miraba con odio, con rabia, moviéndose violentamente mientras pateaba inútilmente, el Uchiha aguantaba los golpes que la joven de mirada clara le propinaba, alejándose separándose del beso a regañadientes.

-Te dije que serias mia

Empezando a ser seducido por el aroma de la joven, esa mirada de rabia que tenia la joven en sus ojos blancos como perlas alentaba a esa bestia dentro de él, esa bestia que exigia que le poseyera a la joven ahora. Besando su cuello mientras más firmemenete sujetaba a la joven que gritaba a viva voz.

Sus gritos en vez de asustarlo o detenerlo por compasión hacia la joven que sollozaba muy asustada, se sintió más provocado, el que lo rechazara de esa manera lo impulsaba a ser más violento con ella. Soltando una de sus manos para sostener ambas manos de la joven con un solo una mano, inicio a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven. Era la primera vez que sentía ese temblor en el cuerpo de esa mujer, la primera vez que oía esos gritos de terror en una mujer a la que besaba de esa manera.

-Suelteme! – lloraba la joven moviéndose más temblorosamente, la joven parecia estar a punto de desmayarse- AUXILIO!

El joven de pelo azabache empezó a quitarle la blusa torpemente, nunca habia tenido la necesidad de quitarle la ropa a alguien, normalmente las mujeres con las que estaba se la quitaban. Lográndole rasgar toda la ropa mientras la joven lloraba más fuertemente que antes, suplicaba desesperadamente que la dejara ir moviéndose aún.

-Naruto! Auxilio!

Se detuvo un momento al oírla mencionar al joven rubio, más furiosos que antes ya dominado por el deseo y la lujuria la arrastró por el departamento, jalándola torpemente de su muñeca, la joven pateaba se lanzaba al piso, rompía las cosas a su paso, mientras le arrojaba algunas, mientras gritaba más enérgicamente que antes. La arrojo sobre su cama para abalanzarse sobre la temblorosa joven, la joven trataba de tomar cualquier cosa para defenderse, empezando a golpearlo el joven volvió a retener sus brazos.

-Deja de luchar

-Nunca…. Naruto!

Más furiosos le arrancó la ropa interior de un tirón contemplando brevemente el cuerpo desnudo de la joven de mirada clara, volviendo a besar su elegante cuello, el cual ya estaba perlado por su sudor, un sudor muy frio, pero iniciaba a sentirse mareado, dejándose guiar por su lujuria siguió besando el cuerpo de la joven ignorando la incomodidad.

-Naruto…ayúdame- lloraba la joven que empezaba a quedarse afónica, no dejaba de gritar el nombre del joven de ojos azules, apretándolos ojos fuertemente para no mirar a su atacante.

Cansado de oír el nombre del rubio apretó su puño y golpeo la cama provocando el sobresalto de la joven que abrió los ojos completamente asustada, cruzando la mirada de miedo de la joven Hyuuga con la de furia del joven azabache.

-¿Por qué?… ¿sabes cuantas mujeres matarían por estar en tu posición?- gritó el Uchiha levantándose de la cama mientras la joven aterrada retrocedía para cubrirse con lo primero a su alcance.

Las miradas de ambos no se cortaron mientras el joven de ojos negros esperaba la respuesta, odiaba admitirlo pero el Uzumaki de alguna forma había logrado estropearle el plan, pero la joven seguía mirándolo con terror no podía articular ni una palabras de su boca.

-¡Responde!- Exigió Sasuke viendo a la joven que aun derramaba algunas lágrimas la cual se aterro más al escucharlo, mirando la sabana que había tomado para cubrirse vio unas manchas de sangre en ellas, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al costado de su cuerpo sintió algo húmedo pero caliente, la herida que le había hecho estaba empezando a ser un problema- Lárgate de aquí

Hinata se levantó rápidamente cogiendo su ropa de manera apresurada sin mirar atrás cuando escucho un sonido seco caer, se giró y vio a Sasuke Uchiha en el piso completamente inconsciente, más aterrada aún empezó a vestirse rápidamente mientras escuchaba la débil respiración del joven, divida entre el miedo y la compasión se quedó estática unos segundos. ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?, ese chico había estado a punto de violarla, ¿Cómo podía pensar en ayudarlo? Lo que había hecho era en legítima defensa y no por maldad.

Se levantó para irse y la imagen del joven rubio se le vino a la mente, esa eterna sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro "Sabes Hinata, eres una chica maravillosa, siempre ayudando a lo demás aunque no se lo merezcan, te admiro", se giró a paso decidido al joven azabache que ya había perdido mucha sangre y lo recostó en la cama, mientras empezaba a buscar lo necesario para curarlo.

Mientras recorria la desordenada habitación, en su mente estaba la sonrisa del joven rubio, no podría vivir si no pudiera mirar de nuevo esa sonrisa, y esos ojos azules, no iba a escoger una vida en la que la vergüenza lo le permitiera que los mirara de nuevo.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor:** Dos capítulos prometí n.n disfruten el siguiente n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen en su totalidad a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 5

Abriendo los ojos pesadamente encontrándose en la oscuridad de su habitación sintió un mareo muy fuerte, imaginando que era lo típico de una resaca trato de levantarse sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte cerca de sus costillas, tocándose ligeramente notó unas vendas que lo cubrían por completo, aguantando el dolor logro divisar una botella de whisky cerca suyo, tratando de alcanzarlo unas manos lo detuvieron, eran algo ásperas.

-¿Qué nunca te enseñaron que los enfermos no deben tomar Teme?- preguntó el joven de ojos azules que le alejaba la bebida.

-Callate, y puedes decirme ¿qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó el Uchiha mirándolo receloso buscando por el rabillo del ojo a la dueña de los ojos perla.

-Vine hace dos horas, encontré la puerta sin seguro y me empecé a preocupar, tu normalmente la aseguras estés o no- respondió mientras se estiraba- encontré el lugar limpio, pero el basurero estaba repleto de cosas rotas, y luego tú estabas aquí vendado, ahhh es cierto había un plato de comida cerca de tuyo.

Sin creer que la joven Hyuuga fuera tan estúpida inicio a fruncir el ceño, él quería violarla, no iba a juzgarla si lo hubiera dejado tirado en el piso desangrándose, acaso que había sido tan idiota de curar a su atacante, limpiar el lugar y hacerle de comer.

Mirando el plato de comida que estaba tapado con una tapa de cristal para evitar que se enfriará inicio a sentir un frio en la espalda, mientras el joven rubio seguía dando explicaciones, no quería mirarlo, había estado a punto de acostarse con la novia del Uzumaki.

-¿Viste a alguien?- preguntó muy nervioso sentándose en la cama sintiendo el dolor más profundo mientras acercaba su plato de comida disponiéndose a comerlo

-Acabo de decírtelo, te encontré solo- le repitió el Uzumaki mirándolo preocupado- Ahora vas a contarme ¿que rayos te paso?

Comiendo la comida que la joven le había servido, noto que era la comida del restaurante, pero caliente, nunca se había servido la comida en un plato, siempre comía desde el envase plástico, sirviéndolo en el mismo con una hermosa presentación, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al imaginar a una llorosa joven que lo miraba aterrada, ofreció su plato al joven rubio sin poder probar otro bocado.

-No es de tu incumbencia zorro, además ¿no deberías estar arreglando las cosas con tu noviecita?

-Ya las arregle- sonrió el joven de ojos azules mientras terminaba la comida que su amigo le había pasado- Fui a visitarla a ella primero, no te imaginas, vive al frente tuyo, quien lo hubiera imaginado, estaba algo nerviosa, pero se alegró mucho al verme, me abrazo durante mucho tiempo- suspirando lentamente continuo cerrando los ojos un momento- sus abrazos son tan cálidos como los de mi madre.

Era tan fácil olvidar, especialmente ese detalle; Naruto Uzumaki había quedado huérfano a los 4 años, después que los mismos fueran atacados por un zorro durante una excursión a un bosque cercano, en Naruto no dejo más que unas notorias marcas en el rostro, pero sus padres se llevaron la peor parte.

Él había estado presente cuando Naruto sostenía la mano de sus padres antes que estos murieran, su padre le dijo que siempre estaría muy orgulloso de él, mientras que su madre luego de abrazarlo le hizo jurar que nunca dejara de sonreír, desde ese momento se talló esa eterna sonrisa en el rostro del Uzumaki.

-…y me besó

Saliendo de sus pensamientos miró al joven Uzumaki que aun con los ojos cerrado sonreía, embriagándose de aquel recuerdo, toda la empatía que estaba sintiendo fue remplazada rápidamente por una ola de ira que inundaba su ser.

-Teme fue increíble, tiene unos labios tan suaves, dulces me costó despegarme de ellos, son tan…

-¿Ya le dijiste que te acostaste con Sakura?- replico el muy enfurecido Uchiha tratando de no imaginar a la joven Hyuuga dando algo que a él le negaba, sonriendo levemente al ver que la sonrisa del joven rubio desaparecía.

-No, iba a decírselo pero… luego de ese besó estoy ahora más seguro que nunca de que con quien quiero estar es con ella, mañana hablare con Sakura para decirle que no quiero nada con ella- afirmo el joven Uzumaki mostrándose muy decidido

-Me pregunto cómo lo tomara tu noviecita-sonrió en forma irónica, la idea de lastimar lo más posible al rubio lo satisfacía- Imagina que alguien se lo diga

-Solo lo saben tú y… acaso crees que ¿Sakura se atreva a hablar?- grito preocupado el joven Uzumaki sin que pasársele por la mente que el joven de mirada oscura fuera a decirle

-Una mujer despechada es capaz de todo-declaró el joven mirando por el rabillo del ojo el edificio de la muchacha mientras pensaba "excepto ella"

-¿Teme puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?- dijo el joven con el ánimo por los suelos

-No, vete a dormir con tu novia- le gritó el joven furioso

-No puedo, no creo me dejará. Ella recibió una llamada y se fue donde sus padres, supongo que luego los conoceré, espero caerles muy bien- dijo el joven mientras se ponía un abrigo y tras despedirse del joven se retiró dejando en la oscuridad al joven de mirada oscura.

La oscuridad nunca lo había molestado, pero era la primera vez que la soledad lo molestaba, los únicos recuerdos que le venían eran de la joven llorosa, al girar su vista la imagino a su lado, con su cuerpo desnudo pero con ese temblor que lo había sentido tan cerca, la imagino tocándolo, acariciándole su cabello y su rostro, besándolo, creyó sentir esos labios tan dulces, cuando se separó viéndola con esos ojos llenos de ilusión la escucho susurrar "Naruto".

Furioso trato de moverse bruscamente pero la herida lo volvió a destruir en la cama dejándolo completamente mareado, ¿Por qué no lo miraba de la misma manera? ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba en su cabeza?

Ninguna mujer se le había resistido, había tenido una aventura con cuanta chica conociera, con excepción de Sakura e Ino, a ambas muchachas había conocido desde temprana edad, ambas siempre atosigándolo, persiguiéndole, gritándole, mimándolo; de una forma muy expresiva, muy molesta.

Recordando esos momentos recordó vagamente a la muchacha de los ojos blanco, siempre persiguiendo y mirando al joven rubio, siempre de forma lejana, antes tenía ese brillo en los ojos de anhelar algo que es casi imposible, una mirada de alguien derrotado. Esa muchacha en algún momento le había inspirado lastima y ternura, era como ver un ave con el ala lastimada mirando al cielo, anhelando volar en él.

Esa muchacha siempre estaba presente, ¿como es que no lo había notado?, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo se acercó a una pequeña biblioteca, los libros estaban en orden, cosa muy extraña recordaba que la joven había hecho caer el librero cuando la arrastraba a su habitación.

-Que idiota eres Hyuuga

Riéndose de la estupidez de la muchacha, tomo un anuario muy viejo pero en buen estado, tenía dedicatorias por todas partes, cubriéndolo en absoluto, revisando una por una las dedicatorias no encontró ninguna de la muchacha, busco en las fotos y la encontró, ella había estado en la misma primaria que él, era una niña muy bonita, la fotografía daba la impresión que el fotógrafo la había sorprendido, pero no había ninguna dedicatoria, guardándolo muy fastidiado se dirigió a su cama nuevamente.

No estaba dispuesto a dormir con la duda, forzó su mente para recordar el momento, pero era tan difícil, el mareo y la debilidad producida por la herida eran demasiado para él, se abrigo un poco y empezó a quedarse dormido, era suficiente por un día, nada le había salido bien.

Inundado en sus sueños pudo verse como un niño de nuevo, se acercó a un niño de ojos azules sentado en un columpio completamente solo, tenía esa mirada de derrota.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el pequeño Uchiha agarrando un pequeño anuario, mirando con mucha rabia al Uzumaki

-Nadie quiso ponerle dedicatoria al mío- dijo el niño de ojos azules tratando de balancearse para animarse un poco- ¿Será porque no tengo padre?

-Por eso y porque eres un tonto- se burló el Uchiha cuando vio acercarse a una pequeña niña, parecía muy débil acompañada de dos maestros, ella estaba detrás de la maestra temblando.

-Naruto dame tu anuario- le sonrió su maestro Iruka llenando de ilusión el rostro del pequeño niño, le paso su anuario para firmarlo para luego pasárselo a la maestra

-Jiraya nos encargó decirte que hoy vuelve de su viaje que mandes a la cocinera a preparar tu plato favorito- le sonrió la maestra Kurenai mientras firmaba una hermosa dedicatoria y luego se la paso a la pequeña Hyuuga que miraba el suelo aún.

-¡Qué bueno! Lo extrañaba mucho, oíste Sasuke comeré Ramen hoy- se balanceó más el joven rubio con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro

En tanto Iruka balanceaba a Naruto noto que la maestra Kurenai le pasaba el lapicero a la niña mientras la animaba a escribir algo, la cual muy nerviosa empezó a escribir, tenía una caligrafía muy hermosa.

-Gracias maestra Kurenai- vio a la niña abrazar a su maestra mientras él se retiraba algo asqueado por la escena.

Despertando con una rabia fuera de sí, se tomó del pecho respirando entrecortado, lo había recordado, golpeando su cama furioso mientras se sentaba en su cama arrojo algunas almohadas. Ella siempre estaba allí, pero para Naruto. Antes de gritar escucho su celular, molesto de ver el numeró que lo llamaba tuvo el impulso de lanzar su celular, pero era mejor que su hermano cargue con su rabia.

-¿Qué quieres?- gritó Sasuke

-Tienes 30 minutos para arreglarte- respondió el mayor de los Uchiha mientras colgaba el celular y entraba a la habitación.

Continuara….

 **Notas de autor:** No entiendo a veces que me pasa xD termine este capítulo y termine agregándole muchísimo, espero la historia este emocionante por que el próximo capítulo explicare porque Hinata y Sasuke no recuerdan el compromiso, espero leer sus comentarios xD, aquí o en Facebook, los quiero mucho gracias por leerme n.n y ser una inspiración. Atte. Hime Misora Yuki


End file.
